


BabyDoll

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3some, M/M, Spoilers in end notes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Et nous voici à la 5ième et avant dernière partie (normalement, je rappelle que ça devait être un OS; jsute pour info -_-) et c'est hum un bon petit PWP comme j'en avais pas écrit depuis un moment</p><p>DONC WARNING EN FIN DE FIC!!!!!!!</p><p>Je préviens seulement que c'est un 3some, ceux et celles qui ont été traumatisé par Slave vont vouloir aller lire les Warning. Vous pouvez, je vous le conseille, même si ce n'est pas aussi trash que Slave, je le jure!!!! </p><p>Pour les autres, ceux qui veulent la surprise, ben Bonne lecture :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	BabyDoll

**Author's Note:**

> Et nous voici à la 5ième et avant dernière partie (normalement, je rappelle que ça devait être un OS; jsute pour info -_-) et c'est hum un bon petit PWP comme j'en avais pas écrit depuis un moment
> 
> DONC WARNING EN FIN DE FIC!!!!!!!
> 
> Je préviens seulement que c'est un 3some, ceux et celles qui ont été traumatisé par Slave vont vouloir aller lire les Warning. Vous pouvez, je vous le conseille, même si ce n'est pas aussi trash que Slave, je le jure!!!! 
> 
> Pour les autres, ceux qui veulent la surprise, ben Bonne lecture :D

Peter fait lentement tourner son vin dans son verre, observant les reflets de la lumière dans le liquide rubis. Le loup est contrarié. Quoique, contrarié n’est pas le mot juste. Disons plutôt qu’il est déçu, ce serait beaucoup plus juste. Depuis quatre mois, Doll et lui cherchent le partenaire parfait pour jouer avec eux et ils ne le trouvent pas.

Scott les a regardés comme s’ils étaient des dégénérés. Lydia a été très claire dès le départ, hors de question. Peter cherche un autre soumis, pas un autre Dom. Derek… Derek aurait pu convenir s’il était moins territorial. Le jeune Hale ne partage pas ses jouets, malheureusement. Liam est bien trop jeune. Kira est juste trop douce et innocente, elle se briserait trop facilement. Jordan a été une immense déception et Deucalion, une débâcle qu’il aurait dû prévoir.

Peter a fini par se faire une raison. Ils ne trouveront personne qui pourrait convenir. Et en même temps, est-ce qu’il a réellement envie de devoir perdre du temps à entraîner un autre soumis ? Non pas vraiment. Il n’a plus franchement de patience et il se rend compte que c’est un peu la faute de Doll. Le jeune soumis lui facilite trop la vie en étant trop souvent parfait.

Ce jour-là, Doll va encore prouver à quel point il est parfait.

Ça commence par une simple odeur. Enfin, simple… Depuis quand l’odeur de Doll est simple ? Jamais, voilà depuis quand. Le jeune humain sent toujours l’odeur riche de l’herbe fraichement coupée, la barbe à papa et la légère senteur médicamenteuse de son traitement contre le TDAH. Et bien évidemment, il porte toujours une couche de l’odeur de son Maître.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, l’odeur de Doll est étrange, pour ne pas dire complètement bizarre. C’est comme s’il avait réussi à enlever totalement l’odeur de son Dom. Peter fronce les sourcils et se lève pour aller jusqu’à la porte. Oui, Doll sait que son Maître est là et que le loup connaît sa présence, mais il ne frappe pas. Il attend patiemment de l’autre côté de la porte. Parce qu’il n’a pas l’autorisation d’être impatient. Une fois, Peter l’a fait attendre 45 minutes avant de lui ouvrir. Simplement parce qu’il le peut. Oui, c’est sadique, mais il n’a jamais prétendu être un ange non plus.

Ce jour-là, donc, il ouvre la porte immédiatement, parce qu’il est curieux. Et il doit bien avouer qu’il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça. Il observe les deux personnes qui se trouvent devant lui.

A droite, un jeune homme d’environ 1m80, les yeux ambre, le nez légèrement retroussé, une mâchoire qui tend vers sa version adulte, un cou blanc et presque gracile, des épaules larges, un torse bien dessiné même sous un T-Shirt un peu trop large, des hanches prises dans un jean étroit, terminé par des jambes longues et musclés.

A gauche, un jeune homme d’environ 1m80, les yeux ambre, le nez légèrement retroussé, une mâchoire qui tend vers sa version adulte, un cou blanc et presque gracile, des épaules larges, un torse bien dessiné même sous un T-Shirt un peu trop large, des hanches prises dans un jean étroit, terminé par des jambes longues et musclés.

Peter renifle. A droite le jeune homme porte son odeur. A gauche, non. Il fronce les sourcils et gronde :

               - Doll, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

               - Maître, peut-on entrer ? Demande simplement Doll.

Le Dom gronde légèrement. Doll n’a pas répondu à sa question, ça fera 5. Il n’a même pas besoin de le dire, parce qu’il voit son soumis légèrement pâlir.

Il se décale pour laisser le passage aux deux garçons qui sont tellement identiques qu’ils ne peuvent qu’être jumeaux. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans celui qu’il ne connait pas. Il n’arrive pas à placer le doigt dessus, mais il sait qu’avec un peu de temps, il découvrira le fin mot de cette histoire. Ne serait-ce qu’en plaçant la bonne pression sur Doll. C’est toujours drôle de le voir enfin craquer.

Les deux jeunes gens se postent au milieu du salon, dans la même position. Les jambes légèrement écartées, les mains croisées dans le dos et la tête baissée, mais légèrement tournée sur le côté pour dévoiler leur cou. Le loup doit bien avouer qu’ils forment un tableau délicieux.

               - Explication ! Claque-t-il après s’être réinstallé sur la canapé, son verre de vin à la main.

Doll regarde son… « jumeau » faute d’un meilleur terme et se racle la gorge, avant de se lancer.

               - Vous cherchez depuis plusieurs mois un autre soumis pour jouer avec nous, mais nous ne trouvons personne. Alors, heu…

               - T’as fouillé chez Deaton, c’est ça ? Soupire Peter.

Ça fait 10. Peter n’est peut-être pas tout net, mais même lui n’est pas un voleur.

               - Heu, oui, avoue Doll, les joues rouges de honte. Mais j’ai trouvé quelque chose ! Il y avait ce sort de duplication…

Peter se redresse, soudain alarmé.

               - Duplication ? Tu t’es dupliqué ? S’exclame-t-il. Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça aurait pu déraper ? Tu aurais pu finir par dupliquer tout ce que tu touches ! Tu aurais pu te dupliquer à l’infini, jusqu’à ce que tu disparaisses, faut de matériel à dupliquer ! Ça fait 20

Doll écarquille les yeux.

               - Mais j’ai fait attention, promet-il d’une toute petite voix. C’est Lydia qui a traduit le latin pour être sûre et j’ai vérifié quatre fois tous les ingrédients.

               - 30 !

Oui, Peter est en colère et le fait que Doll cherche à se justifier l’énerve encore plus ! Est-ce qu’il se rend compte des risques qu’il a encourus ? Non bien sûr que non, parce que comme d’habitude, il a foncé tête baissée, sans regarder où il metait les pieds. Et sans son soumis, il aurait fait quoi, lui ?

C’est une mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Une scène dans l’état d’esprit où il se trouve ? Mauvaise combinaison. Il a alors une idée. C’est pervers et absolument lumineux en même temps.

               - Table basse, position ! Ordonne-t-il. Et toi le nouveau, tu ne bouges pas, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à côté de lui !

Le Dom va dans sa chambre, ouvre un coffre en bois ouvragé et en sort un martinet qu’ils n’ont encore jamais utilisé. 18 lanières tressées et terminées par des perles de bois. Une merveille qui donnera la plus exquise des douleurs, il en est certain. Et encore mieux, il est double fonction avec son manche sculpté comme un gode de bonne taille.

Quand il revient au salon, Doll est nu, les jambes bien tendues et les mains appuyées sur la table basse. Ça tire sur les muscles de ses cuisses, alors que l’humain est obligé de presque se plier en deux et s’il garde cette position trop longtemps, il aura des crampes. Le « jumeau » est toujours debout au même endroit. Il n’a pas bougé, mais la transpiration qui couvre sa lèvre supérieure et les battements erratiques de son cœur, prouvent qu’il est nerveux. C’est bien, Peter veut qu’il soit nerveux.

               - Tu as un nom ? Demande Peter en se plantant devant lui.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux pendant une seconde. Normalement, ça lui vaudrait une fessée, mais parce que c’est la première fois, le Dom décide de laisser passer pour cette fois. Il lui expliquera après que c’est quelque chose qu’il ne doit pas faire et que s’il transgresse cette simple règle, ce sera dix fessées en travers des genoux de son nouveau Maître.

               - Non Mons… Maître, bégaye le nouveau.

Peter fixe le jeune homme quelques instants, puis déclare :

               - Tu seras Baby. Vire tes fringues, Baby ! Ordonne-t-il d’une voix sèche.

Baby hésite deux secondes, puis sous le regard implacable de son nouveau Maître, se dépêche de s’exécuter.

Satisfait, le loup retourne son attention vers Doll qui ne bouge pas, même si les muscles de ses cuisses commencent à trembler. D’une main légère, le loup caresse le dos du soumis et murmure à son oreille :

               - Tu te souviens de tes premières scènes ?

Mais Doll ne répond pas et il fait bien, son Maître ne lui a pas donné l’autorisation de s’exprimer. Il garde donc la bouche hermétiquement fermée.

               - Tu n’arrivais jamais à t’empêcher de jouir et je devais te punir. A ton avis, combien de temps Baby va-t-il tenir si je le branle pendant qu’il te travaille au martinet ? Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu’il va tenir les 30 coups. Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un marché. Ta punition s’arrête quand commence la sienne, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Peut-être même que je vais le doigter un peu. Voir combien de temps il tient.

Un long frisson parcourt le dos de Doll et il se mord la lèvre inférieure, mais il n’a aucune autre réaction. Peter ricane, un peu méchamment, il faut bien l’avouer. Il tourne la tête et attrape Baby juste au moment où celui-ci baisse la tête. A n’en pas douter, il regardait. Ça fera 5 de plus.

               - Baby, viens ici, dit-il d’une voix un peu trop douce pour être honnête.

Baby s’approche lentement et trébuche légèrement quand son Dom l’attrape par le poignet pour le faire avancer plus vite. Il colle les hanches de Baby aux fesses de Doll et écoute avec délice le gémissement qu’il pousse.

               - Hum, ça te plait d’être là ? Souffle-t-il à son oreille qu’il mordille doucement. Tu as envie de plonger entre ses reins ? Tu pourrais, tu sais. Je le baise tellement souvent qu’il n’a presque plus besoin de préparation. Un peu de lubrifiant sur ta queue et tu pourrais t’enfoncer jusqu’à la garde dans son petit cul de velours.

Baby gémit à nouveau et donne un coup de reins, presque inconsciemment.

               - L’idée te plaît, on dirait, se moque légèrement le Dom.

Il place le martinet dans la main de Baby et lui explique ce qu’il attend de lui.

               - Il est puni et c’est toi qui vas lui administrer sa punition. 30 coups et n’hésite pas à y aller franchement.

Baby regarde un instant le martinet dans sa main, puis les fesses de son double qui portent déjà des marques qui n’ont pas l’air très anciennes. En fait, elles ont l’air tellement fraîches qu’elles pourraient tout aussi bien n’avoir que quelques heures. Baby ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce qu’il doit vraiment écouter et faire ce que lui dit cet homme ? Stiles lui a dit que oui, alors qu’ils venaient ici, mais là, il se demande si c’est une bonne idée. L’homme n’a pas l’air d’avoir toute sa tête. Et puis, pour quelle raison est-ce qu’il le laisserait faire ça ? Il est peut-être le double physique de Stiles, mais d’un point de vue caractère, ils sont plutôt différents. Et il n’a pas les souvenirs de son double. Il ne sait pas comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Quelque chose d’humide et persistant presse contre l’entrée la plus intime de son corps et Baby frissonne. Ça… Lui plaît, il doit bien l’avouer.

               - Tu préfères que je te baise pendant que tu te frottes à lui ? Demande Peter et cette fois, sa voix à cette intonation dangereuse qui ne dit rien qui vaille au jeune homme. Si c’est ce que tu veux, sache qu’il aura quand même le martinet, mais qu’il aura 45 coups au lieu de 30. Ton choix ?

Baby se fige. 45 coups ? Il regarde à nouveau le martinet. 30 coups lui semblaient déjà barbares, mais 45, non ! Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

               - Je-Je vais le f-f-aire, assure-t-il d’une voix chevrotante.

               - Bon petit, susurre Peter à son oreille.

Le Dom se recule pour que Baby puisse manœuvrer son bras correctement et observe avec amusement les deux premiers coups tomber. Il arque un sourcil moqueur et a presque envie d’arracher le martinet des mains de cet incompétent. Mais il se retient, il aura tout le temps de lui montrer comment ça doit être fait. Avec lui en cobaye, pour qu’il se rende bien compte de l’impact que doivent avoir les coups.

Pour l’instant, il a autre chose à faire. Prenant le lubrifiant, il s’en verse sur les deux mains et les frotte pour étaler le produit. Il retourne se coller à Baby et quand celui-ci s’arrête surpris, il lui dit :

               - Continue, ne t’occupe pas de moi.

Sans autre commentaire, il enroule sa main autour du sexe flasque de Baby et le branle lentement, presque trop doucement. Un effleurement plus qu’une vraie emprise. Il compte 12 coups de plus, avant de faufiler un doigt glissant dans l’antre encore vierge de Baby. Le jeune sursaute et manque presque de lâcher l’objet qui lui sert à punir, plutôt mollement, son double.

               - Tu aimes ça, pas vrai Baby ? Murmure le Dom à l’oreille du jeune dont l’érection commence à prendre vie. Regarde Doll, regarde le prendre sa punition et aimer ça. Regarde-toi te faire doigter et branler et aimer ça.

Si on regarde bien Doll, dire qu’il aime ça, est probablement un peu exagéré. Il serre les dents, fronce les sourcils et des perles de sueurs coulent le long de ses tempes. Peter le connaît assez pour savoir qu’il se retient de parler. Pour une fois, il décide d’être gentil. Enfin gentil, tout est relatif. Disons, moins sadique que d’habitude.

               - Tu as le droit de dire une phrase et une seule, Doll, ronronne-t-il. Choisis tes mots avec soin.

Doll ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir. Il déballe aussi sec ce qu’il a sur le cœur.

               - Vous pouvez me punir, Maître, s’il vous plaît ? Il ne sait pas faire et c’est frustrant.

Peter se retient de rire. Il pensait bien que c’était quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et puis, ses mains le démangent depuis un moment.

               - Bien sûr Doll, répond-il avec douceur et presque de la tendresse. Mais tu as fait deux phrases, ça fera donc 30 coups et le manche dans ton petit cul ensuite. Tu en penses quoi ?

Dol se contente de gémir et tendre les fesses pour répondre. Il est bien conscient que son Maître ne lui a autorisé qu’une seule phrase. Il en a déjà fait deux, il ne va pas pousser sa chance en parlant encore.

Baby observe les deux hommes, dubitatif. Il ne comprend pas trop ce qui les lie. Bien sûr, St… Doll lui a expliqué sur la route pour venir ici, ou plutôt, a tenté de lui expliquer, mais il n’est pas sûr d’avoir tout compris. Ou même de comprendre, alors même qu’il a leur dynamique devant les yeux. Malgré tout, il ne peut que reconnaître que voir son double ainsi, si silencieux et obéissant, alors qu’il l’a vu bavard, sarcastique et toujours en mouvement quelques heures à peine, est attirant. Qu’est-ce qu’il ressentirait à la place de Doll ? Bonne question, qui va obtenir une réponse ultra rapide, puisque le Maître se tourne à présent vers lui.

               - Assied-toi devant lui, sur la table basse Baby, ordonne le loup.

Baby se retrouve à obéir sans même chercher à comprendre ou protester. Il commence à comprendre ce que voulait dire Doll quand il a dit : « J’ai juste envie de lui faire plaisir. C’est comme une compulsion.  Je n’ai pas envie de dire non, tout simplement. » Il s’assoit devant Doll sur la table basse et attend, sans rien dire, que son Maître lui dise quoi faire d’autre.

Il peut bien reconnaître que Peter est également son Maître à présent et quelque chose de primal, presque animal semble s’éveiller en lui. Peut-être est-ce en réponse au loup qui le fixe de ses yeux de prédateur ou tout simplement est-ce dû au charisme qu’il dégage, mais il se dit que s’il déçoit cet homme, il s’en voudra toute sa vie.

Peter observe les deux jeunes et grogne, désappointé. La position ne va pas du tout, le visage de Baby étant au niveau du nombril de Doll. Il faut qu’il soit plus bas.

               - Non, ça ne fonctionne pas, gronde-t-il. Doll redresse toi et recule de deux pas. Baby, à genoux devant lui, mais sans poser tes fesses sur tes talons.

Malgré les ajustements, Baby est encore trop haut. Alors Peter fait se baisser le jeune homme jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres soient juste au bon endroit. Peter en ronronnerait presque. Sans donner d’autres ordres, il s’avance, prend d’une main la queue de Doll et de l’autre, ouvre la bouche de Baby. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il place le membre dans la cavité humide. Pas trop profondément, mais suffisamment pour qu’une bonne moitié repose sur la langue de Baby.

La position va être ultra inconfortable pour Baby qui a déjà les cuisses qui tremblent sous l’effort de rester en suspension ainsi. Le loup a un sourire presque sadique. Maintenant, le plaisir commence. Le sien, bien évidemment. Et probablement celui de Doll, au moins en partie.

               - 30 Coups, rappelle-t-il. Doll, n’oublie pas de compter.

Et il lève le bras et assène un coup presque vicieux sur le cul offert de Doll. Sous la force du coup, espérant vainement y échapper, le soumis projette les hanches en avant, s’enfonçant presque jusqu’à la garde dans la bouche de Baby.

               - Un, grogne Doll qui est obligé de poser les mains sur les épaules de son double pour ne pas se casser la figure.

Baby tenterait bien de vocaliser ce qu’il pense, au moins un peu, mais il ne peut pas. Le membre dans sa bouche ne lui en laisse pas le loisir. Il lève les mains et les pose sur les hanches de Doll, autant pour s’empêcher de tomber que pour se stabiliser. Peter observe la nouvelle position avec satisfaction. Ils se tiennent l’un l’autre et ainsi, ils sont magnifiques. Il lève à nouveau le bras et ne marque plus aucune pause entre les coups, sachant parfaitement que Doll gardera le compte. Plus les coups tombent, plus les mouvements de la queue de Doll sont erratiques et puissants, la douleur lui donnant de plus en plus envie de s’échapper. Baby grogne comme il peut, se retient comme il peut, mais les muscles de ses cuisses hurlent pour qu’il relâche la pression. Sauf qu’il ne peut pas. S’il s’assoit correctement, son Maître risque de le punir… Non, rayez ça. S’il ne tient pas la position, son Maître va le punir et pour sa première scène, il aimerait autant éviter. Alors il tient et se laisse baisser la bouche et la gorge avec de plus en plus de force, la salive s’échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres, coulant sur son menton et gouttant sur son torse.

Quand enfin les 30 coups ont été administrés, Peter ne perd pas de temps, lubrifie le manche du martinet et l’enfonce sans préambule entre les reins de Doll qui se mord les lèvres pour retenir un cri. Douleur et plaisir mêlés, parce que malgré ce qu’a dit son Maître un peu plus tôt, il a encore besoin d’un peu de préparation. Plaisir, parce qu’il faut croire que le manche a été créé spécifiquement pour stimuler la prostate et… Elle fait admirablement bien son travail.

               - Tu as le droit de jouir quand tu veux, Doll, déclare Peter en le besognant. Et toi, Baby, fais-moi plaisir et n’en perd pas une goutte.

Baby ne s’y trompe pas. Même si ça a l’air d’une demande, c’est bien un ordre.

Doll finit par poser ses mains dans les cheveux de Baby et les tirer peut-être un peu trop fort, mais étrangement Baby ne va pas s’en plaindre. Quand Doll jouit, il le fait dans un râle d’agonie pure et il se déverse longtemps dans la bouche de son double.

Baby avale du mieux qu’il peut et est plutôt fier de ne rien laisser échapper. Il pousse le zèle jusqu’à nettoyer son double.

Peter les observe un instant, Doll pantelant et pencher sur Baby, l’autre soumis léchant avec délectation toute trace de sperme sur le jeune homme. Puisqu’il semble que le nouveau aime tellement avaler, il va lui donner de quoi le satisfaire. C’est presque avec rudesse qu’il pousse Doll, qui recule de trois pas en trébuchant avant de tomber et de rester au sol sans bouger, et prend sa place devant Baby. D’une main ferme, le Dom attrape les cheveux du soumis, lui penche la tête en arrière et se branle au-dessus de sa bouche. Rapidement, il se déverse dans la cavité offerte et encore une fois, Baby avale tout.

Le loup se recule et regarde le jeune soumis qui le fixe avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de l’adoration. Il ricane presque méchamment. C’est presque trop facile. Au moins, Doll ne s’est pas laissé avoir aussi facilement. Mais comme il est le double de Doll, peut-être que Baby est influencé par les souvenirs de celui-ci. Sauf qu’il se fiche de savoir pourquoi Baby est aussi bien dressé que Doll. Il a désormais deux soumis parfaitement entraînés et il compte bien les garder. Au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il se lasse. Une petite voix lui chuchote qu’il dit la même chose depuis le début de sa relation avec Doll et que ça fait quatre ans que ça dure, depuis les 16 ans du gamin. Bah, il ne va pas se prendre la tête avec ça, n’est-ce pas ? Il aime bien Doll, il est sûr que ce sera la même chose avec Baby.

D’une démarche souple, le Dom s’approche de Doll qui n’a pas bougé de l’endroit où il est tombé et murmure à son oreille.

               - A ton avis, il mérite de jouir ou pas ?

Doll observe son double avec ce qui ressemble un peu trop à du sadisme pour la tranquillité d’esprit de Baby, et maintenant qu’on parle de sa jouissance, son érection douloureuse se rappelle à lui. C’est étrange non ? Qu’il ait pu l’oublier tant il était concentré sur le plaisir de Doll et du Maître.

Le jeune Doll réfléchit rapidement à la situation. C’est la première scène de Baby et lui-même n’a pas eu le droit de jouir avant sa sixième scène et quand on sait qu’ils ne faisaient des scènes qu’une fois par semaine au début de leur relation, on comprend aisément dans quel état de frustration et de supplication il se trouvait. Il a supplié, longtemps, en pleurant et à genoux, avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que poser la main sur son sexe douloureux. Si ses souvenirs sont bons, il a suffi que son Maître trace la veine qui court sous son sexe du bout du doigt, pour qu’il jouisse en hurlant.

Est-ce qu’il peut faire ça à son double ? Dire qu’il ne jouit pas, pas aujourd’hui, en tout cas ? Ce serait mesquin, non ? Mais en même temps, ce serait tellement bon d’être celui dont dépend le plaisir d’un autre. C’est probablement ce qui le décide.

               - Il a été bon, non ? Demande-t-il en regardant son Dom.

Peter caresse la joue de Doll et répond :

               - C’est vrai.

Avec un nouveau sourire, Peter s’approche du canapé et s’assoit, les jambes écartées.

               - Sur mes genoux Baby, dos à moi.

Les jambes tremblantes et proches de la crampe, Baby obéit et vient s’asseoir sur les genoux de son Dom, le dos collé à son torse. Peter prend les genoux du jeune et les passe par-dessus ses cuisses de manière à l’exposer complètement.

               - Doll prend le lubrifiant et viens là. A quatre pattes, ajoute-t-il après réflexion.

Doll sait parfaitement que l’humiliation ne fait pas partie de leurs jeux, mais ça n’empêche pas que son Maître aime l’embarrasser un petit peu, de temps en temps. Il a appris lors d’une conversation, que le Dom aime quand ses joues se teintent de rouge et que son odeur devient légèrement plus acide. Apparemment, ça le fait un peu plus ressembler à une proie.

C’est donc, les joues rouges et le tube de lubrifiant entre les dents qu’il rampe jusqu’à son Maître et Baby. Il se place à genoux devant eux et attend le reste des instructions. Sauf que les seules directives qu’il reçut, furent :

               - Tu t’occupes du bas, je m’occupe du haut, annonce le Dom.

Et sans plus attendre, il tourne la tête de Baby et l’embrasse presque durement, faisant gémir le jeune homme.

Doll les regarde un instant, sans trop savoir quoi faire. « Tu t’occupes du bas » c’est un peu vague quand même. Mais soit, allons-y. Relâchant le tube de lubrifiant, Doll se penche lentement et d’un long coup de langue, parcourt toute la longueur de la queue tendue de Baby. L’autre jeune homme geint dans la bouche du Dom et donne un coup de hanches. Ça ne doit pas plaire à Peter, puisqu’il écarte un peu plus les genoux, obligeant Baby à en faire de même, perdant ainsi toute possibilité de prendre appui. Doll sourit et prend franchement la queue devant lui dans sa bouche et suce vite et fort. En même temps, il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant et taquine du bout de l’index l’entrée vierge.

Son Maître ayant déjà doigté le jeune homme, deux doigts entrent assez facilement. Il accorde les deux rythmes, sa bouche et ses doigts, et travaille son double sans aucune pitié. Le but est de le faire jouir. Probablement pas très vite, mais quand même. Peter ne lui a pas dit de ne pas jouir, mais Doll connaît assez bien leur Maître pour savoir qu’il aime quand ils se retiennent au maximum. Baby ne le sait juste pas encore.

Sur le chemin pour venir, Doll a été assez surpris de découvrir que son double ne possède pas ses souvenirs. Apparemment, c’est un double seulement physique, pas mental. Ce qui fait que Baby n’a pas eu son entraînement et n’a donc pas son endurance. Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Oui, ce n’est pas très gentil, mais voyez ça depuis sa perspective à lui. Ça veut dire que les punitions ne seront plus juste pour lui et que pendant quelques temps, il n’en n’aura probablement pas. De son point de vue, c’est une occasion de se réjouir.

Peter arrache sa bouche de celle gémissante de Baby et observe quelques instants ce que fait Doll. Le petit monstre doigte et suce son double comme s’il avait pour mission de faire jouir Baby le plus rapidement possible. Et il doit bien avouer que l’idée ne lui déplait pas. Il repart dans un baiser sauvage et prend entre ses doigts les deux tétons délaissés pour les pincer, les tordre et tirer dessus. Il boit avidement les cris de douleur et de plaisir mêlés de Baby et s’en délecte. Il interrompt à nouveau le baiser, juste le temps de grogner :

               - Baise le. Lentement !

Et reprend la bouche de Baby avant qu’il puisse protester ou faire quoique ce soit.

Tiens, ça lui fait penser qu’il n’a pas dit ses mots. Peter ne sait même pas s’il en a. Il n’aime pas ça. Un bon Dom doit toujours s’assurer qu’un soumis a un moyen de sortir d’une scène. Encore une fois, il s’écarte de Baby. Le Dom sourit quand le jeune soumis essaye de se pencher pour chasser ses lèvres, dans l’intention évidente de relancer le baiser.

Sans cesser ses attouchements sur les mamelons et tétons du jeune, Peter demande :

               - Tu as des mots de sécurité, Baby ?

Le jeune homme répondrait bien, mais au même moment Doll s’enfonce lentement en lui. Tellement lentement que Baby pourrait jurer qu’il sent toutes les veines, saillies et aspérités de la queue qui le prend. Et ça lui laisse le temps de profondément ressentir la façon que son double a de se faire une place en lui. Il gémit. Principalement de douleur, parce que soyons honnête, il n’a pas l’expérience de Doll et ça se voit. Enfin, ça se sent surtout.

               - Répond à la question, Baby ! Ordonne le Maître en tordant vicieusement un de ses tétons, le faisant crier.

               - Soleil, orage, tempête, Maître, crie Baby.

Peter y réfléchit quelques instants. Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait bulletin météo, mais du coup, ça reste très compréhensible. Soleil, il fait beau, tout va bien. Orage, on reste à la maison, on discute. Tempête, tous aux abris, on arrête tout. Oui, il aime bien.

               - Si tu es sûr de ne pas les oublier, commente simplement le loup.

               - Je suis sûr, halète Baby. Maître, s’il vous plaît.

Peter ricane avant de mordiller les lèvres rougis par ses baisers et de plonger profondément sa langue dans la cavité humide. Il embrasse le jeune de manière à ce qu’il lui soit difficile de respirer. C’est peut-être un peu beaucoup pour une première scène, mais le loup tient à ce que ce soit mémorable. Il veut que chaque fois que Baby y repense, il prenne un air rêveur et bande comme un malade. Il claque des doigts et soudain, Baby se tortille entre ses bras et ses gémissements et cris se font hurlements. Doll a parfaitement reçu le message et besogne son double avec force, tout en le branlant vigoureusement. Peter reprend ses assauts sur les tétons et enfonce encore plus sa langue.

Quand Baby jouit, il est au bord de l’asphyxie et la force de son orgasme lui fait perdre connaissance. Il n’est plus qu’une poupée de chiffon sur son Maître. Peter sourit et lui caresse la joue, attendrit, avant de reporter son attention sur Doll qui a cessé tout mouvement dès que Baby a joui. Le loup penche la tête et observe les légers frissons qui parcourent le corps tendu de Doll. Le soumis a envie de jouir, terriblement envie de jouir.

               - Jouis Doll, ordonne-t-il d’une voix douce.

Après tout, le jeune homme lui a fait un cadeau extraordinaire, il mérite une récompense.

Doll fait deux va-et-vient avant de jouir entre les reins accueillants. A bout de souffle, il se laisse retomber sur son double qui est toujours inconscient.

Peter les laisse se reposer quelques instants, puis, il décale Baby, soulève Doll et les installe chacun de part et d’autre de lui-même, les enveloppant dans une étreinte chaude et sécurisante. Il ne s’inquiète même pas qu’ils puissent prendre froid, il veille toujours à ce qu’il fasse 25° dans son appartement. Quand on a des jeunes hommes nus à longueur de journée, très souvent assis au sol, c’est quelque chose à laquelle on doit penser si on ne veut pas passer de Dom à Infirmier.

               - Il faudra qu’on te trouve un nom, commente-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front du bel inconscient.

               - Stuart, marmonne Stiles à ses côtés. On avait choisi Stuart.

               - Stiles et Stuart Stilinski…

Peter roule les noms dans sa tête et oui, il doit admettre que ça passe bien.

               - Il va falloir trouver une explication à sa présence, réfléchit-il encore.

               - Expérience magique qui a mal tourné, marmonne encore Stiles en enfonçant un peu plus son visage contre le torse du loup. Cet imbécile de Stiles a encore fait n’importe quoi. Tout le monde le croira.

Vous savez le pire ? Stiles a raison. Si c’est l’explication que l’humain donne, tout le monde le croira. Il aura même droit à des remarques et des moqueries. Ça énerve Peter, mais le jeune lui a demandé de ne pas intervenir. Le loup a accepté, avec réticence, en sachant que le jour où Stiles va leur montrer sa réelle puissance, ce jour-là, la meute regrettera de ne pas l’avoir mieux traité. Mais ce n’est pas son problème.

               - On se repose un peu et après au bain, annonce le Dom.

Stiles marmonne un peu pour marquer son assentiment et Stuart ne bouge pas d’un pouce.

Au bout d’un moment, Stiles demande :

               - J’ai bien fait alors ?

               - Oui, tu as bien fait, reconnait Peter avec un sourire.

Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez qu’il dise d’autre ? Il a maintenant deux parfaits soumis rien que pour lui. Il ne va pas faire la gueule non plus ! Il n’est pas fou. Enfin, plus. Et puis, rien que d’imaginer les têtes que vont faire les membres de la meute quand ils vont voir débarquer les jumeaux, rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup. Et si les deux humains puent comme s’ils s’étaient baignés dans son sperme, ce sera encore mieux !

Tiens, c’est une idée ça…

 

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> Self-Cest/Twincest: en quelque sorte, Stiles se crée un double grâce à la magie. On peut donc dire qu'à un moment, il se tape son frère jumeau ou lui-même ^^  
> C'est le plus gros warning, sinon les trucs habituels, fessées, punition, nipple torture etc
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu et à al semaine prochaine :D


End file.
